facebook
by guardiana
Summary: fB! se puede conocer mucha gente! pero si el destino esta entre lazado puede pasar muchas cosa!
1. Chapter 1

********** EL FACEBOOK **********

-dialogo

_Pensamiento_

1.- ENCUENTRO

Sakura kinomoto una chica de 18 años por fin se encontraba en la universidad junto con su amiga tomoyo daidoji en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de todo Japón, sakura estudiaba ingeniería en sistemas computacionales y tomoyo ing. industrial, ambas estaban preparando su pertenencia en el departamento que la mama de tomoyo compro para ella, porque claro su hija y su sobrina NO SE PODIAN QUEDAR EN UN CUARTO PARA RENTAR mientras ella podría tomoyo siempre tendría lo mejor al igual que su adorada sobrina sakura, no por nada su empresa era una de las mejores en todo Japón.

-dime sakura ¿feliz al fin en la universidad?

-bromeas estoy más que feliz estoy excitada no puedo esperar a que empiecen las clases (^_^) sin mi hermano que me esté vigilando TODOOO el tiempo, y voy a empezar a hacer algo que realmente me importa.

-jajajaja cierto tu hermano, cuando supo que si habías ingresado a la universidad de Tokio puso una cara jajajaja no lo puedo creer no te iba a dejar venir.

-jajajaja (¬_¬!) si por suerte papa intervino ¿recuerdas lo que paso todo?

- jajaja claro cómo se me va a olvidar

************ FLASHBACK ************

Sakura -¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ME ACEPTARON EN LA UINIVERSIDAD DE TOKYO!

Sr. kinomoto –felicidades hija (^_^) sabía que lo lograrías

En ese momento entro mi hermano se nos quedó mirando preocupado ya sabía que los resultados saldrían esta semana y por la mirada que todos teníamos en la habitación pregunto

-¿Que pasa monstruo porque me miras así?

-TOYA me aceptaron en la universidad de ¡Tokio!

- KEEEE NO PUEDE SER ¡TU!

- TAMPOCO ES COMO SI FUERA ALGO IMPOSIBLE TOYA-grito sakura ofendida(¬_¬!)

-NO DIFINITIVAMENTE NO VAS A ESTAR SOLA ALLA EN UN LUGAR QUE ¡NO CONOCES!

-No estará sola también fui aceptada yo venimos de mi casa y mi mama está feliz ya está haciendo los preparativos para que nos mudemos a un departamento sakura y yo… –respondió tomoyo

- MENOS EN UN DEPARTAMENTO VIVIENDO SOLA, DILE PAPA QUE ¡NO PUEDE IR! QUE ES MUY PELIGROSO ES UNA NIÑA

-¡YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA HERMANO!

-yo creo que podemos apoyar a sakura, toya- Dijo el sr. kinomoto

-PAP ESTO NO ES DE APOYARLA, PUEDE ENTRAR ALA UNIVERSIDAD DE TOMOEDA, ¿PARA QUE IRSE TAN LEJOS?

-Pero yo elegí Tokio no tomoeda, hermano

-¡PERO NO IRAS ES MUY PELIGROSA ESTAR SOLA EN TOKIO!

-QUE NO ESTARA SOLA ALLA, ESTARE YO, Y MI MAMA VA MUCHO A TOKIO, ELLA ESTARA SEGURO. TOYA CONSIGUETE UNA VIDA Y DEJALA A ELLA VIVIRLA POR ALGO ELIGIO ¡TOKIO!

En ese momento toya se quedó completamente en blanco, simplemente se fue a su cuarto, después de unos días no volvieron a tocar el tema, hasta el día que se fue el brazo cosa que sorprendí a todos y le dijo:

-Si necesitas algo llámame, (¬_¬) espera mis visitas para ver que estés bien

- Si hermano (^_^!)

***********FN DEL FLASHBACK ************

-Jaja Creí que me iba a decir que no metiera en el momento que le grite

-jajaja es la primera vez que mi hermano te ve que te exaltas (^_^!)

-jajajaja si eso es cierto pero ya necesita soltarte más mira que no has tenido novio porque todos conocían como era tu hermano jajaja.

-jajaja eso si bueno voy a comprar algo para comer quieres, ya mañana cocino ¿qué te parece?

-claro yo termino de empacar para terminar rápido aquí a 2 cuadras venden unos fideos deliciosos.

-si vi el puesto cuando llegamos bien entonces voy regreso.

-si no se te olvide las llaves

-Si

Sakura llego al puesto de fideo y pidió 2 órdenes en lo que esperaba vio llegar a mucha gente

-valla sí que es famoso este puesto de fideos

Un chavo que la oyó se voltio y la vio le sonrió y ella le correspondió, en lo que llamaron para su orden, al agarrar la orden oyó a alguien decir:

- Oyes esa es mi orden.

- no esa es mía –le respondió sakura al voltearse y se quedó sin hablar la persona que se había dirigido a ella era un chavo de 1.80 metros, con cabello color chocolate, con una mirada profunda. Ella no respondió enseguida, quedo impresionada, y cuando el sonriso se le fue la respiración ,pero cuando iba a responder un mesero dijo:

-disculpe señorita este es el pedido del señor este es el suyo

-o disculpe no me di cuenta (^_^!)

_O por dios que oso he hecho_

- No hay problema jajaja supongo que nos gusta la mismo comida

-hee… sí.. Supongo… bueno adiós.

Pago y salió lo más rápido que pudo mientras en el puesto

-Valla ¿quién? era shaoran

Le preguntaba un oji-azul que iba con el muchacho de hace un momento

-solo alguien que pidió lo mismo.

-si claro y solo por eso le sonreíste ¿no?

-…¬_¬

-jajajaja tómatelo con calma amigo jajajaja

A dos cuadras llegaba sakura al departamento.

-ya llegue tomoyo

-que bien tenía hambre y dime algo que contar ¿sakura?

-¡he! Noo nadaaa ¿Porque? (¬_¬) me seguiste verdad tomoyo

- jejeje (^_^!) tenía que hacerloooo sakurita era la primera vez que salías del departamento como una mujer independiente sin el guarura de tu hermano

-hay tomoyo tu no cambias (¬_¬!)

-ME GRAVASTESSSS? En todo el camino? (¬_¬!)

_Para __que pregunto ya se la respuesta_

-jejeje estaba muy guapo el chavo de la orden verdad jejeje

-… si...

- que solo ¿si? Vamos sakura casi se te cae la baba (^_^)

-que eso no es cierto

-jejeje bueno no pero estuvo cerca jajajaja

¬_¬! – hay tomy tu no cambias


	2. Chapter 2

EXTRAESCOLAR

En la mañana en un departamento de Tokio.

Sakura levántate se nos va a hacer tarde hay que inscribirnos hoy ¿recuerdas?

No tomy 5 minutos más por favor ¿sí?

Sakura eso me dijiste hace 30 minutos ya es tardísimo

¡Que! (O.0!)ya salgo tomy no te vayas sin mí!

En 5 minutos sakura ya estaba bañada, vestida y ya había desayunado estaban saliendo del departamento iban caminando ya que la escuela no quedaba tan lejos.

Wow! (O.0!) Tu hermano tenía razón …

Que tomy no tu ¿también vas a decir monstruo?

Jajaja (^_^!) no una vez oi comentar tu hermano a yukito que te alistabas en 5 minutos, pero no lo había creído hasta hoy jajajajaja

Ha jajaja la costumbre supongo jajaja

Okey

Dime tomoyo este año te vas a meter a ¿coro?

No quiero intentar algo nuevo además cabe la posibilidad de que no tengamos clases juntas (~_~) que te parece si escogemos la misma extraescolar algo que hacer juntas?

Si claro que quieres? yo pensaba meterme a carreras pero o algo artístico como baile o repostería tu qué opinas?

Mmm no soy buena en carreras, pero me gustó la idea de baile y repostería pero que te parece si mejor baile es algo que nos encanta a las 2. (^_^)

Claro está decidido nos vamos a baile.

Después de inscribirse se fueron a anotar en baile todo iba bien hasta que sakura tropezó un tubo que habían puesto cosa 5 minutos (¬_¬¡) y no lo vi hasta que era muy tarde al momento de caer la coge un chavo y al dar las gracias.

gracias no vi por donde… (O.0)

_Diablos es el chavo de los fideos._

de nada

Como si su piel quemara la soltó y se fue al otro lado del edificio, cuando se acerca un muchacho de 1.80 metros, con unos ojos azules muy profundos y cabello azul oscuro.

- disculpe no sabía que esto iba a estorbar solo me hablaron y lo deje con la esperanza que nadie tropezara jajaja disculpa.

- no se preocupe no lo vi iba muy despistada (^_^!) tiendo a hacer así (^_^!) jejeje

- cómo puede decir eso, una chica tan linda como usted…

- no estoy bromeando jejeje (^_^!)

- pero…

- mejor déjelo así eriol, ella es así no la harás cambiar de parecer

-… disculpe ¿usted es?... se me hace conocida…

- ahora me dirás que no me recuerdas eriol. Soy tomoyo daidoji fui a Inglaterra unas vacaciones a perfeccionar mi inglés.

- CLARO ¡TOMOYO! COMO NO TE CONOCI?

En eso la abraza y le da vueltas dejando atonicados a varias personas en el salón.

- (^_^!) Hee… disculpa ¿cómo se conocieron tomy?

- (^_^) tú debes de ser sakura kinomoto, claro porque no te conocí tomoyo hablaba tanto de tu que tenía ganas de conocerte (^_^)

- ¿he?

-jajaja si sakura él es eriol hiragizawa un amigo de Inglaterra.

- (O.0) ya sé quién eres si me hablaste de esas vacaciones el chico que se calló en el lago jajaja –

- (O_0) ¡LE DIJISTES!

- jejeje (^_^!) Es que se me escapo

- jajajaja como olvidarlo… lo siente es que solo la imagen de como caites jajajaja eso era para que gravaras tomy.

- hay sakurita es que no es tan divertido como gravarte a ti incluso eriol ha visto algunas de las grabaciones que tengo (^_^!)

- ¡QUEEE! TOMOYO!

Después de mucha plática eriol recibe el correo y el Facebook de tomoyo y de sakura prometiéndose escribirse.

Eriol llega con su amigo shaoran es estaba atento a la plática que el sostenía con las chacas antes mencionadas.

- …¬_¬!

- ¿qué te ocurre shaoran?

- vienes muy feliz al parecer las conoces ¿no?

- en realidad si las conozco pero por tomoyo no te preocupes yo sé que te interesa sakura (^_^) por cierto es la de cabello castaño

- QUIEN te ha dicho que me interese esa chica! Yo solo la ayude…

- si claro (¬_¬!)De verdad crees que engañas a tu mejor amigo mira para que veas que soy buen chico te conseguí su Facebook (^_^)

- …(¬_¬!)

- jajaja no te hagas del rogar mira te lo dejo en la bolsa de tu chamarra si no lo quiere bien no te diré nada. (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA… ¿QUIEN ERES?

Llevaba 1 semana y estaba más que muerta, no es que tuviera mucho que hacer es porque su amiga tomoyo la traía de un lado a otro, con unos preparativos de una comida que iba tener con ese chico llamado eriol, pero claro sakura era su mejor amiga así que le dijo que la iba a apoyar en todo lo que quisiera… ¡GRAVE ERROR!Tomoyo no sabía cocinar y 2 días después de que se encontraron ella lo invito a comer pero la sorpresa ¬_¬ ¡TOMOYO NO SABE COCINAR!

************ FLASHBACK ************

Estaba en mi cuarto leyendo uno delos libros de romance y fantasía que tanto me gustaba pero en eso tocan mi puerta.

-¿sí? tomy eres ¿tu?

- si sakurita… jejeje…

- ¿qué pasa? (preocupada porque solo me decía sakurita cuando necesitaba algo MUYYYY GRANDE, o para modelar uno de sus diseños, un diseño ¬_¬!que sea algo muy ¬_¬! ¿Cómo se dice cuando te ves ridícula hasta decir basta no más por favor? No es que tomoyo sea una persona con gustos extraños no eran exquisitos pero ¬_¬! A veces, guau no sé dónde se iba porque hubo par de veces que me veía TAN RIDICULA, que no Salí semana de mi casa más que lo necesario llego a mi casa diciendo – sakura esto te va a encantar en cuanto vi el traje deje NOOOO! ¡TOMMY TODO MENOS PONEME ESO! Pero me hizo unos ojos de perrito dañado, de esos que no puedes decir que no, y me dijo -es que ya no te gusta lo que hago para ¿ti? Sakura –jeje- no pude decir que no, me lo puse me veía ridícula, tanto que en ese momento llego mi hermano tomando un zumo de naranja y todo lo saco entre la nariz la boca, eso sin decir que no me ha quitado el apodo de mounstro (¬_¬! ) Y para colmo de todos, toya, entro con yukito, mi amor platónico, que hizo exactamente lo que mi hermano saco el zumo de manzana que venía tomando por la nariz y la boca y solo dijo – sakura que… te ves… aaa… ¿van a hacer una obra? - NO Salí huyendo a mi cuarto con tomoyo pisándome los talones incluso en mi cuarto podía escuchar las risas de mi hermano, tomoyo no sabía que decirme –TOMOYO DE ¿DONDE SACASTES LA IDEA DE QUE ME VERIA BIEN COMO REPTIL?- jejeje es que hace unos días estaba viendo gozila pero…- TE INSPIRASTES EN GOZILA?- en ese momento escuche las carcajadas de mi hermano más fuerte si duba fue la semana más larga de mi vida, eso sin contar que tarde más de un mes en poder estar en la misma habitación que yukito)

- veras hace poco estaba hablando con eriol el chico de baile de extraescolar.

- si claro que me acuerdo ¬_¬ como olvidar la escenita (^_^!)

- bueno estaba hablando con él en el face... y… que damos en cenar.

- que bien tomy y ¿dónde piensan ir?

- jejeje… en realidad le dije que si quería que yo cocinaba para el…

- pero tomy tú no sabes cocinar como… (_Esto no me gusta cómo suena_)

-esa es la cuestión tu sabes cocinar muy bien si no mal recuerdo en la clase de cocina y tu casa había veces que tu cocinabas.

-ha quieres que cocine, sabes que lo hare con mucho gusto, solo dime que quieres que prepare y…

- jeje sakurita en realidad quiero que me enseñes a cocinar si por favor ¿sí?

-QUE PERO TOMOYO ESO YA LO EMOS INTENTADO… quien sabe cuántas veces y simplemente… (¬_¬)

-por fa sakurita es lo único que te pediré esta semana te prometo que te pondré atención, que tomare notas, que no experimentare, en fin lo que quieras por favor ¡sí!

Después de discutirlo ½ hora empezó mi tortura toda la semana ¬_¬!

***********FN DEL FLASHBACK ************

No pudo creerlo que después de una semana, tomoyo ya estaba cocinando 2 recetas muy fáciles pero que a ella le costó aprende y dejar de experimentar con ella, porque ese era el problema de ella (¬_¬! ) Siempre se le ocurría algo que echarle de manera sorprendente. Pero ahí estaba ella en sábado encerrada en su cuarto mientras tomoyo estaba con su cita en la sala no quería hacer mal tercia así que le prendió su compa y entro al Facebook, tenía 3 solicitudes de amigos eriol, yanet la chica de la clase clase de inglés, pero este 3er no sabía de quien era su usuario era Li Xiaoláng pero decido aceptarlo pero lo puso como no conocidos y los otros 2 en amigos.

En eso lo ve conectado y le pregunta

-hola disculpa pero ¿quién eres?

Espero la respuesta por 5 minutos cuando creyó que ya no le iba a contestar le respondió

-un admirador secreto…

Que ve a lo lejos como una flor tan hermosa llega a la ciudad de Tokio, para

Poder así desplegar sus pétalos e iluminar con su luz todo aquello que le rodea.

¿Hee? Cuando empecé a tener un admirador secreto… (°_°?)


	4. Chapter 4

***Siento mucho esta tardanza es estoy en la universidad y encontrar algo de tiempo para escribir esta fea la cosa!

Jajajaja pero aquí esta. En cuanto pueda subiré otro capitulo

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios sale los dejos

Esto lo hice en mis clases de estructura de datos jajajaja bye.

-dialogo

_Pensamiento_

1.- ADIOS SIN UN HOLA?

7:00 am…

7:15 am…

7:30 am…

7:45 am…

Y asi siguió el despertador sonando hasta que la dueña lo pagara

-mmmm…mm.. KE! SE ME HACE TARDE! Y ES EL 1ER DIA DE CLASES… TOMMYY!

DESPIERTA!

Y si se vio una chica castaña corriendo a despertar a tomoyo que era posible que también se hubieran quedado dormida, dicho y hecho tomoyo estaba muy dormida en su cama

-TOMYY! SON CURTO PARA LAS 8 LAS CLASES EMPIEZXAN EN 45 MINUTOS!

D ese grito se vio a una tomoyo despertándose pero estaba ya en enrollada en sus sabanas que termino cayendo al suelo!

-jajajajajaja es estuvo muy bueno pero enserio tomy es tarde jajajajaja

-(¬_¬!) Eso no fue a propósito… ahh no puede ser! Me iba a encontrar con eriol dentro d e 5 minutos!

-entonces apúrate o tu príncipe esperara! (Todo esto lo dijo sakura con sarcasmo)

…

8cminutos después salía 2 chicas de su apartamento rumbo a la escuela con tanta prisa que a una de ellas se le olvido el celular y a otra las llaves.

Entrando a la escuela las 2 corriendo como alma que se las lleva diablo, se separaron y se despidieron una a su clase y otra a la cafetería que quedo en verse con eriol.

-lo siento mucho (~_~) se me hizo tarde me dormí y…

-no te preocupes a mi también se me hizo tarde. Nos vamos a clases?

-Claro(^_^!)

Pero lo que no que no contaba es que en ese momento empezó a rugir le estomago de la chica

Ghhhuu!

(°_°)! tommy

(^_^) eriol

-que te parece si antes pedimos algo para irlo comiendo en el camino?

-ammm claro ('_')

Asi pidieron su capuchino y su café cargado con unas galletas

Mientras tanto sakura se había perdido

-Haaaa! Llego tarde y me pierdo! Esto tiene que ser una broma

De un lado a otro buscado algo que se le hiciera conocido pero NADA!

- Ya se le voy a hablar a tommy para que le pregunte a eriol.

Empieza a revisar y cuando se da cuenta que no trae el celular… (°_°)

-¿donde esta mi celular?...Tiene que se una broma lo perdí!...(¬_¬!) Al menos traigo las llaves ahora le tengo que preguntar al 1ro que pase donde que da la facultad de sistemas.

1 minuto…

2 minutos…

3 minutos…

-Aaa no tengo tiempo de ver quien pasa!

En lo que se da la vuelta, tropieza con algo o alguien y al esperar sentir el frio piso algo la sostuvo cuando abrió los ojos era el mismo chico de la extraescolar!

-te tengo diablos..

…..mala posición! Se caen los 2, al caer el chico queda arriba de ella.

-¿estas bien?

-ammm… si… este… te podrías quitar de arriba de mi?

Le pobre chico no se había dado cuenta de la posición en que se encontraba al darse cuenta se pone peor que tomate y se quita y ayuda a levantar a la chica

-ammm… lo siento… no fue mi intención…

-jeja no te preocupes a todos nos pasa luego…

El chico se le quedo mirando con cara, de a todos les pasa que quedan arriba de alguien para evitar caerse?

Al darse cuenta de su error se puso roja a lo que contesto

-ammm.. Eso de caerse jejeje (^_^)

-si claro adonde te dirigías

-asi claro a la sección de sistemas

-a claro… en el siguiente edificio das vuelta a la izquierda derecho y llegas. A que hora empieza tu clase?

-a las 8.00 am

El chico ve si celular.

-… son las 8:05 am..

-…QUE!...ADIOS! Y GRACIAS!

En eso se ve a una sakura corriendo por la dirección que le fue indicada..

-si claro… (°_°) adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

**Respecto a que el ultimo si estaba algo corto jajaja es que lo hice en medio de la clase jajaja asi que lo tuve que hacer rapido pero aqui esta otro me gustaría decir que los planeaba hacer grande pero por falta de tiempo y si quiero subir mas seguido de poco a poco**

**Gracias por sus comentarios subire en cuanto pueda otro!**

Acciones

-dialogo

_Pensamiento_

VOY MATAR A TOYA!

**Sakura**

Llegue corriendo a clases a una velocidad que solo mis vecinos conocían me levantaba tarde para ir a la escuela al llegar al edificio mi de salón era de unos del 2do. Piso estoy segura que al subir las escaleras casi tropiezo con alguien si no hubieran sido rápidos mis reflejos

-LO SIENTO SE ME HACE TARDE!

Cuando llegue al salón llegue disculpándome, pero al levantar la mirado TODO EL MUNDO SE ME HABIA QUEDADO MIRANDO ESTATICO! Y empezaron la s carcajadas.

-jajajajajajajaja

-Jajajajajajajaja

- ya por favor! Me duele la panza! Jajajajaja

(Sakura)**(~_~!)**

-woooooo! Eso es a lo que yo llamo correr y atravesar la cancha de obstáculos jajajaja dejaste por muy detrás a los integrantes de del club de atletismo, no tienes idea de la cara que puso el entrenador cuando pasastes enfrente de el y rebasaste a todos los integrantes de un golpe eso son contar que prácticamente volaste sobre los obstáculos! Mira

Mientras me acercaba me sorprendió la cancha media mas de 50 metros y la mayor parte de ella estaba cubierta por obstáculos!

-**(^_^!)** ….jejeje

…(quieren saber mi secreto soy una experta en correr pero no agarre amor al atletismo de inmediato era todas las mañanas desde la primaria una carrera colosal de mi casa a las escuela ya que siempre me levantaba 7:30 am y la escuela cerraba a las 8:00 am y la escuela quedaba 20 minutos caminando al paso de mi hermano eso sin contar que el camina muy! Rapido en total son 10 cuadras de mi casa a la escuela, en carro 6 minutos pero no podía molestar a mi papa para que me llevara ya que el también tenia su trabajo y no quería causar molestias ya hacia mucho haciéndose cargo de mi y de mi hermano porque mi mama murió cuando yo era chica.)

-bueno ya que quedo claro que la nueva alumna será una estrella en el club de atletismo todos a su lugares!

Diablos conocía esa voz donde fuera que estuviera lentamente me voltee y delante de mi estaba

-Yue!

-….sr. tukishiro señorita kinomoto hágame el favor de sentarse por favor, con sus demás compañeros.

-si!

Y todo el mundo se fue a sentar yo me senté en una de las filas de hasta lo ultimo y en una esquina cerca de la ventana

-bien como todos ya oyeron mi nombre es el sr. Tukishiro y seré su maestro (juro que se dirijo a mi cuando dijo) de calculo.

-…

-buenos días sr. tukishiro

Woooooo no sabia que el hermano de yukito estuviera en Japón, lo ultimo que supe se gano una beca para estudiar en el extranjero pero nunca creí que ya hubiera terminado la carrera y estuviera dando clases es decir tiene la edad de mi hermano! Bueno eso quiere decir que mi hermano no es tan grandioso como dice ser!

(Pero no le puedo decir nada porque eso seria como decirle algo a yukito y yo nunca seria capas de decir algo en contra de yukito! En fin me callo y mejor empiezo a tomar notas va a ser un semestre muy largo con eso de calculo porque si quieres saber una debilidad mía son las matemáticas entonces porque meterme a una carrera de ingeniería simple me gusta programar así que si quiero un día ser alguien grande en la computación debo empezar por enfrentar mis temores!

Es fue un día muy largo después de 3 horas de calculo si 3 horas! Al final termino la masacre al parecer no la única tan perdida jajajaja ahora la hora de la comida _**(^_^)**_

-señorita kinomoto me puede hacer el favor de pasar a mi cubículo como dentro de 15 minutos?

-hee si claro profesor.

Y así salió yue.

-mmm yo que te iba a decir si t nos unías a comer con nosotros

**(^_^)** hola mi nombre es sakura kinomoto, pero me puedes decir sakura, vengo de tomoeda y tu eres?

**(SORRY NO ME ACUERDO LOS APELLIDOS DE RIKA Y NAOKO)**

-hola yo soy rika yo soy de aquí de Tokio y ellas son…

-naoko mucho gusto, también soy de aquí.

-meilin li yo soy de china pero tengo aqui 1 año junto con mi primo pero el esta en otra sección.

-aa mucho gusto donde estarán aquí o se van a un lugar en especial? Así me les uno terminando

-claro ves ese árbol que esta allí cerca de la cancha ahí estaremos.

-ok los alcanzo rapido.

Salí del aula y choco contar alguien diablos la 2da ves en el día

-lo siento no me di cuenta que alguien venia

-jajá no te preocupes también estaba de distraído Aaa si eres la chica de la mañana

-**(°_°?)** Disculpa?

-jaja ya note acuerdas tropezaste conmigo hoy en la mañana por las escaleras

-aa jajajaja lo siento no me di cuenta **(~_~!)**

-si no te preocupes bueno te dejo vi que ibas muy apurada bye, y fíjate por donde andas no te vallas a terminar cayendo. Jajajaja

-**(°_°?)** Ok bye…

En el cubículo de yue

-emm hola me pidió que viniera profesor

-no necesitas ser tan respetuosa sakura, cuando estemos solos te quería decir que tu hermano…

-**(¬_¬!)**Mmmm que hizo mi hermano…

-…

….

...

Bueno el me pregunto si tenia una habitación libre en mi casa porque al parecer piensa a pasar unos días aquí , cosa que se me hizo extraño hasta esta mañana que vi tu nombre en la lista de mis alumnos solo te quería dejar avisada.

-... ammm gracias yue (_voy__a__matar__a__mi__hermano__en__cuanto__lo__vea!_)

-además a cambio de quedarse en mi casa, me entrego una foto muy curiosa tuya.

_QUE HIZO QUE TOYA?_

-Mira es esta

-…QUE! DE DONDE SACO ESA FOTO TOYA NOOOOO! YO LO MATO EN CUANTO LO VEA! NOOOOOOOOOO LE ROMPERA LA ESPINILLA!

-Sakura…

-ESE!

-SEÑORITA KINOMOTO!

-…

…

…

Perdón yo solo me exalte **(~.~!)**

-si yo te crea un poco mas madura, como para en pleno verano usar un traje de lo que parece ser gozila, Jajaja, lo siento

-… (_Voy__a__matar__a__toya_)

-toma no se ve bien que yo tengo algo así a pesar de que te conozca desde que estaba en pañales. Solo te hable para advertirte de toya y decirte que si necesitas ayuda con las clases de cálculo me avisas recuerdo que eras algo mala para las matemáticas aunque todavía me sorprende que hayas elegido una ingeniería viendo el grado de complejidad que tiene de matemáticas.

-jejeje gracias yue de verdad no te preocupe soy hablare con toya (_y__tomoyo_ porque ella traía la cámara en ese momento).


	6. Chapter 6

**Siente no poder haber escrito antes ya tenia listo este capitulo pero (¬_¬!) tuve que formatear la maquina y no pude guardar nada por que era un virus! Además que a la 2da edición lo perdí! Porque me lo borraron!**

**MIL DISCULPAS!**

Acciones

-dialogo

_Pensamiento_

¡VENGANZA!

_Mmm me duele la cabeza..._

_Que sucedió?_

-tranquila te dieron un golpe muy fuerte

_He? Como que me dieron a si ahora recuerdo estaba tan enojada con toya y tomoyo que me pase sin fijar la cancha y algo me golpeo pero que paso después... es mejor abrir los ojos._

Al momento que abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela como lo sabia simple había estado mas veces de las que quisiera admitir pero lo extraño es que reconoció a la enfermera.

- naruku ¿eres tu?

-(^_^) ASI ES! QUE LINDO VOLVER A VERTE! ESTOY AQUI POR MI RESIDENCIA EN EL AREA DE MEDICINA, YA QUE ESTOY APUNTO DE TERMINARLA!

-(0.0) OOOO QUE BIEN, FELICIDADES TAMBIEN TOYA ESTA...

(^_^) _ya se como mantener alejado a toya! Y de paso vengarme_

-Esta en su residencia de medicina el próximo fin de semana voy a tomoeda porque no vienes con nosotras

También esta tomoyo aquí, así te pondrás al corriente con toya y los demás.

-de verdad que bien! He querido ir pero no he podido puedo sacar licencia pero antes como buena doctora que voy a hacer quiero checarte porque al parecer ese golpe fue algo duro y...

De pronto se escucho gritos afuera y esos gritos eran de tomoyo.

-YO TE MATOO COMO TE ATREVES VEZ A TOCAR A MI PRIMA!... SUELTAME ERIOL... QUE ME SUELTES!

QUE LO MATO COMO TE ATREVES SAKURA SERA DESPISTADA Y TODO LO QUE TU QUIERAS PERO SERIA INCAPAZ CAPAZ DE LASTIMAR A ALGUIEN Y TU! LE DISTES UN BALONAZO A ELLA!...

QUE ME SUELTES ERIOL SINO A TI TAMBIEN TE VA A TOCA NADIE PERO ESCUCHAME NADIE E TOCA UN PELO SIN QUE YO ENTRE EN ACCION

TE HARE LA VIDA MISERABLE TAAAAANN MISERABLE.

QUE LLORARAS POR REGRESAR AL PASADO Y QUE ESTO NO HUBIERA PASADO Y...

A lo que salió naruku y sakura atrás de la enfermería.

-QUE SON ESTOS GRITO? ES UNA ENFREMERIA SEÑORIA TOMO…

-SAKURA QUE HACES LEVANTADA TE PEGARON UN GOLPEEN LA CABEZA DEBERIAS ESTAR ACOSTADA! (Tomoyo grito)

-tommy estoy bien no es nada grave...

-como no va a hacer nada grave te desmayaste del golpe nos vamos en este momento al hospital para que te haga chequeo de todo!

CONTIGO NO HE ACABADOO EN ENTENDISTES LI?

A lo que solo li respondió si muy bajo y asustado.

-tomoyo, sakura esta muy bien.(naruku)

-PERO ESQUE RECIBIO UN GOLPE Y que estabas pensando amiga tus reflejos tienden a hacer muy buenos!

-veras tommy es que...(sakura se acordó de la foto y lo que le dijo yue y empezó a formarse un aura de enojo) TOMOY DAIDOUJI!

TU Y YO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR ENTRA EN ESTE MOMENTO LA ENFERMERIA Y QUENADIE PASE ENTENDIERON!

Con esto tomoyo quedo impactada pero no puso resistencia y los demás solo alcanzaron a asistir.


End file.
